


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, secret desk blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could you know that Saul's 11 o'clock would actually arrive at that time and interrupt what was supposed to be a quick, fun tumble in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Saul fic and I wanted secret desk blowjobs and so this was born.
> 
> I also wanted to do a more gender neutral 2nd person fic because there's not enough of that.

You silently curse the poor huddled masses of Alberquerque as you sit under Saul's desk, crushed into the wood by his stupidly long legs. They are very nice legs though, you think, trying not to smack your head on the desk as you move around trying to get at least slightly comfortable.

How could you know that Saul's 11 o' clock would actually arrive at that time and interrupt what was supposed to be a quick, fun tumble in the office which, let's be real, has been on the top of your to-do list (no pun intended) since you and Saul started this...

You're not sure what to call it, honestly, it's not a relationship per se, (even if you do get that stupid fluttery sensation in your stomach when Saul's asleep beside you with his hair in his eyes, looking so fucking adorable) and Saul is really not that kind of guy. Affair, on the other hand makes it sound like you're in a terrible soap opera.

Regardless, you can say for damn sure that you're fucking, which is exactly what you should be doing right this second but instead you're getting a cramp from crouching under a desk while Saul pretends to be sympathetic to some guy trying to sue the ass off of his ex-wife for something about destroying precious collector's plates of Star...something, you really aren't paying attention because you've shifted forward somehow and your face is very close to Saul's crotch.

And that's when you get the best idea you've ever had. (Ignoring that one time you had the exact same idea when you were in college.)

You pitch yourself forward from your haunches onto your knees, resting your chin on Saul's leg and grinning up at him. He shoots you a short warning glance and goes back to advising his client how best to win the sympathy card from the judge.

You move your hand up Saul's thigh, trying not to laugh as his cheeks begin to flush and he coughs and clears his throat to cover the tiny noises elicited by your shenanigans. Your hand reaches his fly and you flick your eyes up at him again. The client is still yammering about his plight but Saul's eyes are right on you, his cheeks are flushed and while he's got one hand on the desk, idly twirling a pen, the other has moved into his lap, no doubt itching to bury itself in your hair and tug.

Well, you've never been one to disappoint.

You tug down his fly and ease his half-hard cock out of his boxers, trying trying to decide if you should be amused or aroused at the way Saul instantly takes in a breath and bites his lower lip. He helpfully slides further down in his chair, and you starting rubbing him with your hand. Saul lets out his breath in a way that not even his oblivious client can miss.

"Uh, mister Goodman, are you feelin' ok? You look a lil' sick,"

Saul looks up like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, s-sure yeah I'm just...thinking intensely about your...plight,"

"See, I'm glad at least YOU see it that way, everybody else thinks I'm bein' a dick,"

"You know, what I think we should do, or what I think you should do,  is go and get yourself some lunch and come back here in about...a half hour," You pointedly lick a long wet stripe on Saul's cock. 

"Ahh, you know what, make that about an hour, ok you just, you go and relax and I'll, uh, mull over all these facts and we'll make sure you get justice,"

You hear the scrape of the client's chair as he gets up to leave.

"Thank you mister Goodman, I'll be back then, maybe go getta pretzel or somethin',"

Saul nods his head more than he should and you hear the client walk out and shut the door behind him. He pushes the button on his intercom and tells the secretary to make sure no-one gets by her. You start laughing and Saul glares daggers down at you, moving both his hands onto your shoulders.

"You, kiddo, are waaaay more trouble than you're worth," he sighs, leaning back into his chair and pulling you foward. "But goddamn it, you know how to work a dick,"

"Thanks for the compliment, I think," you say, rolling your eyes at him.

Saul shoots you an impatient look.

"So, are you gonna finish what you started, or you just gonna blue balls me all day,"

"Woulda been able to do it properly if you locked your damn office door," you grumble,  but you can't keep the smile off of your face as you run your tongue over the head of Saul's cock before taking it into your mouth.

He lets out a garbled mess of words (but you're sure you catch your name in there) as you take him into your throat, right down to the hilt, thanking Christ for your non-existant gag reflex, the results of practice and a lot of awkward moments.

You flick your eyes back up at him, and he's leaning back in his chair, face flushed, hair hanging in his face and holy shit if that isn't hot enough that you let out your own little moan around his cock, which, judging by the way his hands tighten around your hair, is something he approves of.

You move your mouth off his cock, before moving one hand around the shaft, using your own spit as lube to pump it while you suck the head.

Saul is still gripping at your hair, panting and moaning and muttering profanities and oaths and anything else that comes to mind while you work him to completion.

He tries to warn you when he's about to cum, but you just remove your hand and take him down into your throat again, sucking him down and swallowing the bitter semen as it comes (again, no pun intended).

You pull your mouth off of him, wiping your mouth and grimacing at the taste of cum in your mouth. You get out from under the desk and turn to leave, planning to attend to yourself as soon as you get home, when Saul grabs your hand pulls you down far enough to kiss you, nevermind the fact you've still got his own stuff on your tongue.

"You know, we do still have time before that client comes back,"

You grin.

It may not be a relationship, but the guy knows how push your buttons alright.


End file.
